A wedding Proposal
by CarganFever
Summary: Logan is planning on proposing to Carlos on their 2 year anniversary. Cargan and Kames.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This is my first Fanfiction that I have I written I Hope you'll will like it.

Pairings: Cargan/Kames

Disclaimer: I do not own Big Time Rush nor the guys from the show.

Chapter 1

Logan's POV

I can not believe me and Carlos have been dating for the past 2 years since we were 16. Today is our Second year anniversary and I have something special planed for both of us. Right now he is down by the pool with our friends doing the stuff he likes doing like doing cannonballs in to the pool and jumping from the roof in to the pool.

While I was in the kitchen I heard voices outside of apartment door I was hoping it was not Carlos because my surprise for him was going to be ruin if it was him. Then I heard the voices inside the apartment and went to see who it was that came in to the apartment. When I went to check who it was it was James and Kendall laughing and holding hands. Kendall and James have been dating longer than me and Carlos they have been dating the past 3 years. So Kendall had already proposed to James last week so It was my turn to propose to Carlos.

"Hey what all are you'll doing here?" I asked them.

"We wanted to come and check if you needed any help for tonight" Kendall said " you know because I come up with the best plans better than any body in this group".

Well that is true he does come up with the best plans when it comes to getting us in to trouble and out of trouble.

"No I am fine Kendall I want to this by myself I am the only one that knows my Carlitos the best" I told him.

" Come on Logan let Kendall help you. They will be no way Carlos will not say "no" if you let him help" James said.

"Guys I think I can handle this by myself for once. And James we all know there is no way for you to say "no" to Kendall if you wanted to."

"Well that is true, but Logan look at him who the hell would want to say "no" to that." James said.

"Okay, but please let me this by own"

And with that they both left and let me get back to my plan to propose to Carlos tonight at dinner.

I hope Carlos likes the ring that I got him him from Jared's Jewelry store . It was the most expensive I could find because Carlos is worth every cent that I have. He is the best thing that has happen to me my whole life. And if he say's "yes" I will be the happiest man alive in the world. I really have to get this dinner ready before my Carlitos come back to the apartment. I was making his favorite for dinner corn dogs. I knew the Carlitos better than James and Kendall knew about him.

I knew all his favorite sports teams professionally and in the college level sports. Even though in some sports we did not like the same teams. In basketball his favorite team is the Houston Rockets even though he is from Miami if you ask me it did not make any sense to me. In the NFL his favorite team is also the Houston Texans . Also that does not make any sense to me. My favorite basketball team is my home town team the Dallas Mavericks and also the same goes for my football team the Dallas Cowboys. But in one team we both did agree is on our favorite college football and basketball team the University of Texas at Austin. We both enjoy watching both sports during the season.

I got distracted again when the apartment door opened this time I really thought it was Carlos, but it was not it was Mama Knight and Katie back from their shopping spree that they had today.

"Hey you'll are back early" I told them

"Yeah we ran out of money" Mama Knight said " and we also came to check if you needed any help for the big night tonight."

"No. I have everything in control." I told them "but I am a little nervous what if Carlos says no to my proposal. What if he needs time to think about. I do not think I be able to lose Carlos."

Than out of no where I felt some one slap me it was Katie who slapped me.

"Hey, what was that for?" I asked Katie.

"You are over thinking this to much. Carlos loves you he will not say no to you." Katie said "Its the same thing with James and my brother he can not say no to Kendall"

"Well that is true"

" Okay Katie we should let Logan finish up what he was doing for Carlos tonight." Mama Knight told Katie' Good luck sweetie we know he is going to say yes.'

I told them thank you. And we that they both went into their room and left me alone again getting ready for tonight dinner.

TBC. The next chapter will be Carlos POV


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: So here is Chapter 2 I hope you'll all will like it.

Carlos POV

I was down by the Palm Woods pool doing cannonballs and jumping off from the roof in to the pool. Today is Logan's and mine 2 year anniversary today and I really wish that Logan was with me rather than him spending the whole day in our apartment and preparing dinner for us tonight. I have been wonder when will Logan propose to me because we have known each other for a while even though we have been dating on 2 years today. If he does propose to me tonight I will say yes in a instant. I cannot say no to my Logie bear.

While I was in the pool I saw James and Kendall coming out of the lobby holding hands. Kendall had propose to James last week so I was kind of jealous and happy for him at the same time. But I have to understand that they have been dating longer than me and Logan. Si it will only be fair that Kendall propose to him first before Logan asked me.

"Hey Carlos what are you doing?" Kendall asked me

"Nothing much just sitting here in the pool enjoying the sun" I told him even though I was lying I was really thinking about when Logan will propose to me.

"You are lying. I can tell by your voice." James told me.

Wow James does no when I am lying I thought I could be oblivious sometimes I guess I was wrong.

"Okay the true is, I am thinking about when Logan will propose to me" I told both James and Kendall.

When I saw their faces they had a smirked that showed that they knew something that I did not know.

" Carlos do not worry when the time comes we know you are going to say yes either if it is today , tomorrow ,this weekend and hell even if it is 3 years from today." Kendall said.

" Well its just not fair that you two are ready to get married and you'll are the youngest of the group. You'll are barely 17 and me and Logan are the oldest ones at 18."

" Carlos it's because me and Kendall act more mature than you do" James told me.

I was shocked at what he just told me did he really call me a kid. I know that I act like one some times but it's because Logan loves me for who I am.

" Carlos what James is trying to say is that it is not a right time for you to be thinking of marriage you are still a kid at heart" Kendall said.

I was really disappointed that James and Kendall really think that I am not ready to be married but I am so ready to be. I really want to spend the rest of my life with my Logie Bear like he would want to spend it with me.

" So you guys do not think I am right for Logan than" I asked Kendall and James

They both just shook their heads.

" No that is not what we are saying Carlos we are just saying that you are perfect to Logan in any way and that he loves you for who you are and not what people want you to be." Kendall said.

James was just smiling and nodding his head while Kendall was talking. He is always agreeing with what ever Kendall says.

" Yeah you guys are right Logan would wait for me even if I am not ready to get married yet but I am. And I wait for him if he is not ready to be married. We just love each other to much to let each other go".

"Yes you two are more in love than me and Kendall and I thought nobody could bet us"

James said.

" Well me and James are off to the park for a while and then off to the movies and dinner. We will be back late so you and Logan just enjoy you'll anniversary tonight". Kendall said

And with that they both left to go to the park. I was back again and thinking am I perfect to Logan? Why would he want to marry me? He can have any girl or guy in this whole state but he is dating me. Does he feel sorry for me? Who would he I am the happiest person that he knows.

My thought were broken again when I saw Katie and Mama Knight walking up to the Palm Woods with a lot of bags in their hands. They just came back from there shopping spree that they had today.

"Hey. Why are you'll back so early from shopping?" I asked them both

" We ran out of money so we decided to come back home and rest "Mama Knight said.

" So what were you thinking about before we walked up to the Palm Woods?". Katie asked.

"Oh nothing" I started to say but Katie and Mama Knight gave faces that said that they knew I was lying" well I was thinking about if Logan will ever propose to me. Am I to childish for him? Does he even wants to get married to me?"

"Sweetie Logan loves you and does want to marry you. You just need to give him time to ask you". Mama Knight aid.

So always knew what to say when I was feeling down or when ever some one was feeling sad. So she was right Logan does love me a lot.

"Well what if his love for me runs out and he leaves me for some one he really loves. Because you know he can have any girl or guy he wants. He is smart and I am dumb. So that means every smart deservers to be some one who is smart as him." I said

Then out of nowhere I felt someone slap me across my face. It was Katie at first I thought it was Camille because she tends to do that a lot.

" Stop it Carlos. Listen to me now Logan will never leave you for no one you two are meant for each other as Kendall and James are meant to be with each other." Katie said.

" Well sweetie me and Katie are going to head back to the apartment and rest because we are tired. Good night tonight with Logan" Mama Knight said with a smile.

I just nodded and waved at them. They picked their bags and head back to the apartment.

I am left alone again. I do not care what Kendall and James say I am ready to be married and if Logan propose to me tonight I am going to say yes and give him a million of pecks on the lips.

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Okay here is another chapter. I could not get this idea out of my head all last night and all this morning during my English class. I was revising two other people's essay and could not get this idea out of my head.

Chapter 3

Logan's POV

Okay I am finished with the dinner that I prepared for Carlos and me. The other day I ordered Carlos favorite dessert from the closest bakery chocolate cake. So I am having it delivered to the apartment before Carlos comes in to the apartment. I am going to put the ring on top of the piece of cake that I am going to give to Carlos.

I heard the doorbell ring so I am guessing it was the person delivering the cake for me. It was the delivery guy from the bakery, now I was really excited I have every thing in order now. I paid him for the cake and grab it from him. I closed the door and put went to put the cake in to the refrigerator. I did not want it to melt before we have it for dessert.

So I have everything done now. Dinner is done and ready to eat. The table is set. I put a ivory table cloth on top of the table so it could be really romantic. The dessert is already here. The ring is in a hiding spot that only I know of. If Carlos would try and find it he could not because I hid it really well so he could not find it. I put it in the refrigerator in the vegetables and fruit component he would never close to there because he hates them.

So I went in to Carlos and my room to get ready for tonight. I was really nervous wondering what would Carlos say when I propose to him tonight on our 2 year anniversary.

I laid my best cloths on the bed. I went in to the bathroom and shaved because my facial hair was getting pretty long already. After I saved I took a shower I went back in to the room and put on my cloths on.

When I was about to call Carlos that he could come back to the apartment to get ready for dinner tonight my phone started ringing. I looked at the caller id it was my mom. She and my dad and Mr. and Mrs. Garcia knew about my plan on proposing to Carlos tonight. I had asked all four to not tell Carlos anything about tonight and they all agreed not to. So I know if I Carlos already found out that I was proposing to him our parents were not the ones that told him. And I know for a fact that Mama Knight and Katie would not have told him. So the only two people who could have told him by now is James and Kendall. But my best bet is James. I hope he did not because if he did I was going to be really upset and going to kill him before he gets to the alter for his wedding with Kendall. Our parents were really excited that we were getting married. They all said it was about time. I was really not expecting that from all of them because we only have been dating for 2 years.

I answered the phone to see if my mom needed something.

"Hello." I said

" What he say?" my mom asked me

I was confused on what she was asking me. Than I remembered Carlos of course.

" I have not asked Carlos yet mom." I told her " We have not even have dinner yet and Carlos is still out of the apartment."

" Sorry son. It's that all of us are really excited that our sons are getting married." My mom said

"What do you mean all of you'll?" I asked my mom really confused.

"We the Garcia's are here with us and a couple of family member's and friends waiting for Carlos phone call about the engagement." She said

Typical parents right? They had to just tell the whole family that their sons were going to get engaged tonight and that they all should get together to wait for the phone Carlos happy phone call.

"Mom can I ask you a question?" I asked her

"Sure. What is it honey?" she said

"How do you know when you are ready to be married and spend the rest of you live with some one?" I asked her

Even though I know I am in love with Carlos I just want to know what my mom's response was going to be.

"Well you see honey for everybody love is different. Sometimes its just a crush, or puppy love. But you do not have to worry you and Carlos are really truly in love. So to answer your question. You will know you are ready for the next step is when you truly cannot live with out that person. You cannot got with out a second with out thinking about them or seeing or talking to them. Do you feel like that with Carlos?" she said

"Yes I do mom I cannot live with out him. And he cannot live with out me. You know what mom I am ready to be a married mom. I am going to through with what I have planned and asked Carlos to marry me tonight."

"That is good to hear sweetie. Well I let you go sweetie so you can finish getting ready for your big night tonight. And tell Carlos after you propose to him that all of us back home are going to be waiting for his phone call about the engagement. "my mom said.

"Thank you mom. And I will tell him to call all of you'll after I finish proposing to him. I love you mom do not forget that. Tell everybody I said hello for me."

"Well do sweetie. Bye and Good Luck again."

After that I hanged up the phone. I am ready to this now. I just have to text Carlos that he can come on back to the apartment.

While I was doing that I was excited that I am going to propose to him tonight I know this is what I want and this what he wants. We make each other happy. I cannot wait to see his face when I propose to him.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: I am sorry for the wait I have been thinking what to add in this chapter. So here is what I came up with.

Chapter 4

Carlos POV

Well everybody is acting excited for me when I see them when I walk by. Maybe they are just happy to see me. Maybe they know that Logan is going to break up with me today because he does not love me any more and every body else in the Palmwoods will now have a chance to date Logan. I was walking back to apartment 2 J when I decided that I was going to call my mom. I am going to ask her what should I do when Logan breaks up with me. I know she is going to tell me that it is going to be difficult to get over him but with time every wound heals.

So I got my new I-Phone 4 out of my pocket and started to look through my contacts to look for my mom's number. I found her number and I started to dial it. On the first ring she answered the phone like she was already expecting a call from me. Which is strange because she knows that I was going to call her late tonight because the anniversary date I have with Logan tonight.

"Carlitos" my mom sounded excited I wonder why.

"Hey mom. What are you and dad doing?" I asked her.

"Nothing much Carlos. Why do you sound so sad Carlitos? Do not be sad today is Logan's and yours anniversary you should be happy" my mom said.

" I know mom but mom I have a bad feeling about this dinner. I think Logan is going to break up with me" I told her. My mom let out a loud gasp and I also heard a lot more in the background. Which was strange because she said her and my dad were not doing anything.

" Mom are you and dad home alone or are you'll at a friends house? Because I heard a lot of gasps and I am hearing a lot of whispering going on in the background."

There was a long time silence between my mom and me before my mom spoke up again. I wonder what she was thinking. Maybe she also did not see this coming either just like me because I really thought Logan loved me.

"Oh sorry Carlitos I spaced out there for a while. Your dad and me are at a friend's house because their son is going to get engaged tonight." When she said that it sounded she was excited for it. I wonder if she be happy when I tell her that Logan broke up with me later tonight. "Why do you think Logan is going to break up with you son? He is in love with you. He would never leave your side. If he does will it is his lose because you are the perfect boyfriend anybody can ever have."

"But mom I really love Logan and I can not live with out him. And who's son is getting engaged tonight? Because all of your friends kids are also my friends and I would like to call them later to give them my best wishes on their engagement" I said to my mom.

My mom was silent again. Which I am becoming more suspicious of. Because it is strange for her to be silent for so long.

"Oh. This one you do not know of Carlos. They moved here to Minnesota when you left with the boys to California to be in Big Time Rush. And do not worry Carlos Logan loves you too. He will never leave you because he is also truly in love with you. So stop be so negative about things."

"But mom why would he not break up with me? He knows he can have any girl or any guy in this whole world if he wants. I am just holding him back. It is just matter of time he breaks up with me."

" Yeah you are right. He can have any girl or any guy he wants. But he does not want any girl or any guy. He wants you and wants to live with you the rest of his life with you. Okay Carlos I would like to stay and chat but I have to get back to the party we are waiting for the big announcement. I love you do not forget that" my mom said.

I said I love her too and we hanged up. I really wondered why she sounded so excited when she said they were waiting for the big announcement. When I was walking up to the elevator when I received a text message from Logan saying that I could go back to apartment. I took in a deep breath. I was ready for this. I should just learn to be happy for Logan if he did find someone else besides me. I will move on and find some one else who also makes me happy too.

I was outside apartment 2J thinking if I was really ready for this. What if Logan was really going to break up with me. I started to get teary eyed when the door of the apartment opened out of sudden. Logan was there standing all dressed up and looking at me confused.

"What is wrong Carlitos? " Logan asked me

"Nothing" I lied to him. I did not want him to know that I already knew that he was going to break up with me. I was not going to let it get to me.

"Something is wrong. Did somebody do something to you? If they did I can go have a word with them" that is Logan's way of saying he is going to go fight them.

"No. just forget it okay" I said. Then he just nodded and left alone.

"Well go get ready so we can have our dinner tonight just the two of us." I nodded and headed to our room so I could get ready.

I shaved because my facial hair was getting long and than took a shower. When I got out of the shower and went in to my room I saw my cloths that were already laid out in the bed for me. My Logie had taken upon himself to iron them for me. I smiled at that he was doing everything for me when I never even asked him to.

I went back into the living room and joined Logan in the sofa. He had his head lying on the back of the sofa cushion and had his eyes closed. When he opened his eyes when he felt me next to him his mouth just fell down to the ground.

"Well my little Carlitos is looking good for me tonight." Logan said and I gave him a shy smile

"Oh be quit Logie you picked this cloths out for me. So why did you want me to get dress so fancy tonight? It is just our 2 year anniversary it is nothing that special."

" Carlos do not say that every day with you is a special day for me. Today I just wanted it to be a little bit more special for us especially I have something planned for us tonight" Logan said.

I was confused I did not know for him dumping me would be so special for him to do that. We even had to dress up for him to dump me.

"Okay Carlitos lets go to the kitchen and eat dinner I made your favorite corndogs" Logan told me with a smile. When he told me that I got really excited because he knew what my food was. He would always make it for me when I was really hungry.

So we sat down at the kitchen table and ate our dinner. The whole time Logan was holding my hand I had a smile on even though I knew this was not going to last much longer before he broke up with me.

"Okay wait here Carlitos I am going to go eat us some dessert" Logan said. He stood up and went in to the kitchen and went in to the refrigerator to get something out of it. When I saw the dessert I got a huge smile on my face because it was my favorite dessert of all time chocolate cake. He saw my face and he smiled too. But something else was in his other hand it was a small box. I was confused in why he had a box in his hand. He went to set the cake on the counter and went to get the two plates and forks and a knife to cut it. When he came back to the table he had cut the cake in two pieces. He cut a small piece for him and a big piece for me. He sat it in front of me with a huge smile on his face.

I grabbed the fork and started stuffing my mouth with cake. Logan just stared at me with a smile it was weird. Out of sudden I felt something hard that a bit on. I took it out of my mouth and my mouth just fell to the ground when I saw what it was. It was an engagement ring for me. Logan is proposing to me. I was getting teary eyed when Logan cleared he throat and I looked up to him.

"Carlos this past two years with you have been so amazing. I can not live with out you being by my side. You are the only person that I want to live with." Logan got the ring from my hand and he got down on one knee " will you do me the honor on making the happiest man and marry me"

I was crying of happiness I can not believe Logan wants to spent the rest of his life with me.

"Yes Logan I will marry you." I said.

He slide the ring on my ring finger and he stood up and kissed me. We where kissing passionately when Logan pulled away. I gave him a confused look on why he pulled away. He gave me a shy smile and started to rub the back of his neck.

"I do not know how to tell you this but I told our parents about engagement tonight and having a party at my house expecting you call."

Now I know why my mom was so happy when I called her it was me and Logan who were getting engaged. I just smile at him and started kissing him again.

They can wait for my call a little bit longer. Right now I just want to spent it with Logan. 


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: This is not a chapter I need you'll opinion on something.

On the next couple of chapter's I was thinking of doing them in James and Kendall's point of views talking about their relationship and about Carlos and Logan's engagement. Then I was thinking of doing a chapter on Kendall's and James wedding. I have already asked a couple of people about and they said to do what I think is best. But I am wondering what you'll think about my ideas. So please tell me which one you want to read or you'll want to read both of them.


	6. Chapter 6

Logan's POV

Today is James and Kendall's wedding and I am really nervous right now. Even though it is not my wedding. Kendall put me in charge of making sure the church was fixed the way James had asked for. He wanted daisies all around the church and next them on the alter. I had to go to the reception hall to see if they had decorated perfectly. Also the way James wanted it. If everything was not the way James wanted he was going to stop what he was doing and made sure every thing was the way he wanted. That is way Kendall put me in charge of this. He did not want his fiancé to be stressed out on his wedding day.

I hope Carlos is not this demanding when we get married. Because I do not think we can afford half the things that James and Kendall are having for their wedding. James has Kendall wrapped around his finger. He knows if he wants something the only thing he has to do is ask Kendall. I have a real bad case of butterflies right now even though my wedding with Carlos is still 3 months away. But he is already has every thing planned out for it. I must have not been listening to my phone ringing because when I looked at it Kendall had called me 35 times and texted me 20 times. So I called him back to see what he needed.

"Hello Kendall?"  
>"Logan why the hell have you not answer the phone when I have called you and texted you."<p>

"I am sorry Kendall I just have been lost in my own thoughts and you have been keeping me really busy today."  
>"I am sorry Logan. Is that I am really nervous. Everything has to be perfect today for my wedding with James. He is perfect in every aspect. I still wonder if I really deserve him. He needs some one who is as perfect as him."<p>

"Kendall, James loves you. You are his perfect man that is why he agreed to marry you today. The same thing goes for me and Carlos we are perfect for each other."

"Yeah you are right Logan. Have you checked everything yet?"

" I am almost finished checking everything. I am on my way to the reception hall to see how the decorations are going and than I am heading back to the Palmwoods."

"Okay. Thank you for helping me out today Logan."  
>"Its okay Kendall. But do not forget in 3 months you have to return the favor for my wedding."<br>"How can I forget you told me a million of times before you left to check out if everything was going according to plan."  
>Okay I know Kendall was right I did remind him like a million of times that he does own me big time for helping him out right now. When I could be back in the apartment with my fiancé and having a good time in bed. But what kind of friend would I be if I did not help a friend that was in need of help on his wedding day. Beside James needed the help of Carlos also. So it was only me in bed if Kendall did not ask me to help him out.<p>

"I am sorry about that Kendall. Is that our wedding is fast approaching too and I do not know half the things Carlos is planning on for us having at the wedding."  
>"Do not worry Logan Carlos do not like expensive things like James does. So the wedding will not be that expensive as mine and James tonight."<br>"Okay you right Kendall. So I got to go so I can finish checking everything is going the right way."  
>"Okay bye Logan. And thank you again for helping me out today" Kendall said.<p>

We hang up and I was driving to my next destination for the wedding tonight. I hope Kendall is right that mine and Carlos wedding is not going to be expensive as his and James. I do not know how Kendall got all the money for this wedding with all the money that James has spent on it for one night.

Carlos POV

I was with James at a different apartment room at the Palmwoods that Gustavo had rented out for James and Kendall for their wedding night. James was getting ready for his big day with Kendall. I was getting married with Logan in 3 months and I was really excited. But I knew we do not have much money for a big wedding like James and Kendall. I do not know how Kendall got all the things James asked him for.

"Hey Carlos are you okay?" James asked. That is when I snapped out of my thoughts.

"Yeah I am okay I was just thinking about my wedding with Logan" I said.

"What about it?"

"I know Logan and I do not have as much money as you Kendall do to make a big wedding as yours and Kendall's. So I was wondering if he would settle for a small wedding" I said.

James was looking at me with a smile on his face.

"Carlos do not worry about that. It does not matter how big your wedding is with Logan is. The only thing that matter is that you are going to marry the person you love" James said.

Well I have to agree with him I do love Logan that is why I am marrying him in 3 months.

"But why are you and Kendall having a big wedding? You just said that it does not matter how big your wedding is. The only thing that matters is the person that you love."  
>"Oh. It was Kendall's idea. I told him to not worry about the expensive things that I really wanted but he said that he wanted me to have the perfect wedding. Even if it meant that he had to do extra things for Gustavo to earn a little extra money for the wedding" James said.<p>

"I do not think I could do that to my Logie. We already handle enough of Gustavo in rehearsal he does not need more of that after we are done" I said.

"I told Kendall that. But he did not listen to me. I think he is thinking that I am going to leave him at the alter if I do not get the things I want. But he is wrong. I am marrying him because I love him" James said.

"Do you really think Kendall really thinks that?" I asked.

"Yeah I do. And I also see it in his eyes. But I would never leave him in million of years."

I would neither leave my Logie bear even if some one offered me millions of dollars.

"Okay James I should go get ready too so we can leave for the church after Logan and Kendall do" I said. James just nodded his head and I walked in to the other room in the apartment to get ready.

I still am having thoughts if I am the right person for Logan. I hope I can make him happy after we are married.


	7. Chapter 7

Logan's POV

Okay I am finished checking out every thing for Kendall and James wedding tonight. So I am going to head back to the apartment and get ready for the ceremony. Kendall and I have to leave before James and Carlos do. Carlos is James best man and I am Kendall's best man. So we have to leave with the person that had chosen us to be their best man. When I was about to get to the apartment my phone started to ring. It was my Carlitos who was calling me. So I answered my phone the same way that I always answer it when he calls me.

"Yes Care Bear" I said.

"Logie. What are you doing? Are you almost to the apartment?" Carlos asked.

"I am outside the Palmwoods and about to get out of the car. Is my little Carlitos missing me?" I asked. I already knew the answer was going to be. That he is missing me but I want to hear him say it.

"Yes I am missing you. Is there a problem with me missing my boyfriend that I have not seen since 10 am ."

"No it is not, because I have been missing you too!" I said with a smile on my face.

"Okay, but we are not able to see each other till we are at the church because you and Kendall have to leave in 30 minutes."

Oh my god I have only 20 minutes to get ready Kendall is going to kill me if I am not ready by the time he is ready to go to the church.

"Carlitos I am gong to have to hang up on you to go get ready. I have to be ready in 20 minutes and if I am not ready Kendall is going to let all hell lose" I said.

"Okay I love you Logie" Carlos said. I could tell he was sad that we had to hang up on each other so I could get ready for the wedding.

"I love you too." And with that we hanged up.

I was walking in to the apartment when I stopped and saw Kendall pacing the living room.

"Logan finally you are here. Go get ready we have to leave soon."

"I know we do. But calm down Kendall and sit down and breath in and out."

Kendall did what I told him to do and I could tell he relaxed a little more. Even though he still was biting his nails it is one of his worst habits when he is nervous about something.

"You feel better now Kendall?" I asked.

"Yes I do feel a little bit better. Thanks Logan you are the best" Kendall said.

"Okay let me go get ready and then we can head out to the church. I do not want to get you there late. James would think I want you for my self."

We both started to laugh when I said that. Even though we both dated each other while I had broken up with Carlos and Kendall had broken up with James we tried going out with each other. But it did not work out that well. We are more like brothers so we ended it in good terms and returned to our respective boyfriends. They were no hurt feelings between all of us. Heck even Carlos and James dated each other when we broke up with them. And for them it was the same thing they are more like brothers so they also ended in good terms. We are happy we did because we are going to marry the person that we truly love that is all that matters. I really did not see myself married to Kendall anyways. We both bump heads too much.

When I finished shaving and taking a shower I walked in to my room to get dressed. There are a lot of boxes in the room because Kendall was moving out of the room and moving in with James and Carlos moving in with me. Even though we can not sleep together yet I do not know if I can handle being in the same room as my Carlitos. When I am around him I cannot control myself I just want to kiss him and touch him everywhere. So I am kind of jealous of Kendall and James today because they are going to be able to share a bed tonight.

I walked out of the room all dressed up and ready to go. I walked downstairs in to the living room and saw Kendall asleep on the couch. I guess all his nervousness got him very tired out. I checked my watch and it was time for us to head out to the church before it is to late. I shook Kendall to wake him up.

"Ten more minutes mommy!" Kendall said.

"Kendall wake up. You are going to be late for your wedding" I said.

Kendall opened his eyes and wiped his sleepy eyes.

"Oh sorry Logan I guess I feel asleep while you went to go get ready."

"Yeah you did. Come we have to leave right now."

Kendall nodded his head and we both exit the apartment and head to our car. James and Carlos are going to arrive in a limo to the church. Kendall being the groom I had to drive him to the church. It was a silent car ride to the church. Kendall kept looking out the window. I am guessing that he is still nervous about getting married to James today. I hope when I get married to Carlos I am not as nervous as he is. But we will never know till my wedding day.

Carlos POV

I was back in James room all dressed up and had a chance to call my Logie to tell him that I was missing him right now. James had not finished getting ready yet. He takes a long time to be ready. He rather be late than looking bad. For him appearance is every thing. I guess that is what Kendall fell in love with him for his appearance. I feel in love with my Logan for his smartness and his cheesiness.

While I was watching him I was thinking about the time James and I dated each other for a while because Kendall broke up with him and Logan broke up with me. They started to date each other so James and I were like what the heck we should try it too. But it was not the same as when I was my Logie there was no spark between us. James told me the same ting that when he was with me there was no sparks the same way when he was with Kendall. So we ended it in good terms. We are happy we did.

James could tell that I was thinking about something when he was looking through the mirror.

"Hey buddy are you okay?" James said.

"Yes I am James just thinking."

"About?"

"When we both were dating each other and we did not fell that spark the we felt with Kendall and Logan."

"Carlos I thought we were not going to talk about that any more."

"I know James. I am sorry is that I was thinking. What if we did feel that spark. Would it have been us getting married today and not you and Kendall."

"Carlos buddy you know I love you and every thing but I love Kendall and you love Logan" James said.

Well that is true I do love my Logie he is my whole life and I do not know what I would do with out him. He is my rock that I hold on to with my dear life. And Kendall is James rock that he holds on to with his dear life.

"Yeah you are right James . I do love Logan ."

"I am always right" James said with a smile. Cocky bastard.

"Okay come James we have to head out now before you are late for your wedding."

"Okay I am done. I am ready to go. Is the limo even here yet?"

"Yes it is James. It is waiting for us to get in it to take us to the church."

We both walked out of the apartment and walked out side to the limo and got in to it. The whole way there James had a big smile on his face. I can tell he is really happy that he is getting married today. I know I am going to be the opposite of him. I am going to be nervous. I hope when I get married I do not forget my vowels in front of every body. We arrived at the church and I could tell by the parking lot that it was packed. They invited their friend's families' cousins and the whole entire Palm Woods to come to the weeding today. Logan and me are going to the same. That is why I hope I do not say any thing wrong on our wedding day.


	8. Chapter 8

Logan POV

I was in the church waiting for Carlos and James to be here for the wedding. I kind have a very bad feeling about this wedding but I know it is going to work out for the best. I went in to the Grooms waiting room in the church and saw Kendall pacing back and forth, just like he did back at the apartment.

"Hey Kendall! Every body is here for the wedding. We are just waiting for James and Carlos to be here" I said to Kendall.

"Thanks Logan" Kendall said. "But I do not think I can go through this today."

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Logan I do not think I am in love with James any more I am in love with you" Kendall said.

"Kendall that can not possible remember we ended things in good terms because we are more like brothers than a couple" he nodded his head " besides you know I really love Carlos and it was a mistake in the first place that I ever broke up with him."

"Logan it was only two dates that we went on. You never know it could have worked between us" Kendall said.

I was shocked on what Kendall was telling me. How can he say that we could have worked. He knows I only dated him because he was my rebound from Carlos when we called it quits for a while. Maybe Kendall is just nervous about the wedding and does not know what to do.

"Kendall you know that nothing could have happen between us. And if we did stay a couple and got married you know our marriage wouldn't last long at all maybe 6 months 10 months top. And maybe it is just you nervous talking right now that you are saying that you are in love with me when you are really in love with James" I said to Kendall.

"No Logan it is not my nervous talking right now. I know what I am saying. I am really in love with you. Yeah I also love James but you are the one I want to be with."  
>"Kendall that is not true. You are not in love with me. Kendall I know even before we both dated James and Carlos and we had a little fling between each other when we broke up with them. And you know why we can not be together."<br>Kendall was just stared at me with a sad smile and he nodded his head. He really did know why we cannot be together.

_**Flashback**_

It was the first day of 7th grade I was really excited because it was mine and Kendall's first year as officially boyfriends. I woke up early in the morning to take a shower and prepare every thing before I walk with Kendall to the bus stop. Both our parents knew we were dating and were very excited that one-day we would become one big family. I was also excited for that to happen. I knew I wanted to spend my whole life with Kendall and no one else. Even James and Carlos were happy for us.

I walked done the stairs with a huge smile on my face. My mom could tell I was really happy today. I walked in to the kitchen and sat down at the kitchen counter waiting for my breakfast and my dad reading the newspaper like he does every morning.

"Somebody is especially happy this morning" my mom said. I knew she was talking about me.

"Well mom is that I have the best parents in the world and best friend's. And the most handsome boyfriend anybody could ever ask for" I said.

My dad looked up from his newspaper and looked at me with a smile on his face.

"I am glad that you are happy son. And Kendall it is a very nice boy. I am glad he is your boyfriend. But you know if you'll do not work out Carlos is also a good choice for you" my dad said.

" Dad Kendall and I love each other very much. And Carlos was just a crush of mine. I have a feeling that he is in love with James and he does not know how to tell him that he is in love with him."

"What ever you say son."

'Dad I know that I am right."

When I finished saying that I heard the door bell ring. I knew it was Kendall. So when I opened the door I smashed our lips together. The kiss was very passionate for two 12 year olds but it was amazing. When we finished making out we were gasping for air because it was to much for us.

"I am happy to see you too babe" Kendall said with a smile.

"You know you liked it."

'I am not complaining. I was thinking maybe we can walk to school today?"

"Okay let me get my backpack and we can leave" I said.

I got my backpack and headed to the door. I told my parents I was leaving and they said to have a good day at school and to pay attention in class. They know I do pay attention in class so they do not have to worry about that at all.

Kendall and I were walking down the side walk towards the school hand in hand. I was the happiest 7th grader they could ever be. We went in to the gym to get our schedule and compare them to each other.

"So babe we do have two classes and lunch together I am going to miss you by my side" Kendall said. Yeah Kendall is the romantic in the relationship.

"I know it sucks but we can sit next to each other in those two classes and at lunch" I said. He smiled at me and leaned towards me to capture my lips for a kiss. We would have last long if we were never interrupted by James and Carlos.

"Excuse us but we are in a middle school and not at home" James said.

"Sorry" we both said at the same time.

"Its all cool" Carlos said.

We compared our schedule with each other and James had all his classes with Kendall and I had all my classes with Carlos. I was kind of jealous of James having all his classes with Kendall. But Carlos is really funny to be around when I am bored so I it was a win win situation. The first bell for first period rang. We all said our goodbyes because first period Carlos and I have math and James and Kendall had science.

After class Carlos and I were heading to meet up with Kendall and James. When we turned the corner I was shocked at what I saw. Kendall and James making out with each other. How can Kendall do this to me I thought he loved me and James is supposed to be our best friend. But what got me more upset was that Kendall was enjoying the kiss with James.

"I hate you Kendall" I screamed at him when I walked up to him.

They broke apart and were surprised to see me and Carlos standing there and watching every thing.

"Baby it was not what you think it was" Kendall said.

"Whatever Kendall I do not ever want to see or talk to you ever again" I said.

I heard Carlos screaming for me to come back but I kept running home. When I got there I locked my self in my room and cried my eyes out. I did not answer any body's calls our texts.

_**End of Flashback**_

I was crying when that came back to my memory. I could tell Kendall knew I was having that flashback when I started to cry. He hugged me and I hugged back.  
>"I am so sorry about that day Logan. I did not how to tell you that I was in love James. I did not want to break your heart " Kendall said.<p>

"Kendall it was better if you had told me then letting me find out the way that I did " I said.

"I know Logan and I have told you a million times that I am sorry. But why did you agree to go out with me again when I broke up with James and you broke up with Carlos?" Kendall asked.

"I wanted to know if they was still that spark between us. And trust me there was not any sparks. Those sparks have gone to Carlos now. The one that I am going to marry soon" I said.

"Okay. But I am happy that we could still be friends after what I did to you in middle school."  
>"Its okay Kendall I am so over it now. James and Carlos are here already. So lets go get you married now"<p>

Kendall had a smile on his face from on ear to the other ear. I was truly happy for him and James. If Kendall never cheated on me in middle school it would be us getting married today. And I cannot see my life with him. I am excited that I am going to marry my Carlitos.

**A/N****: Okay I know I have three other stories in progress but this story has 2 or 3 more chapters left and I have two more great story ideas. One is a Kames and Cargan where James gets drafted to play for the Minnesota Wild and he falls in love with the new coach Kendall. And The other one is a Kenlos / Jagan story where Carlos is drafted to play basketball for the Houston Rockets and Kendall the new coach falls in love with Carlos and Logan falls in with him too but James love Logan. So which do you want to read for. I am leaning more to the Kames and Cargan and at the same the Kenlos and Jagan story would be interesting too!**


	9. Chapter 9

_**A/N: This chapter is going to take place three months after Kendall and James wedding. Now it is going to be Logan's and Carlos turn to be freaking out the day of their wedding! Mentions of underage drinking!**_

Kendall's POV

"KENDALL WHAT THE HELL DO YOU MEAN YOU ARE STILL ASPLEEP?" Logan screamed to me through my cell phone when I answered my cell phone and told Logan to let me sleep. I totally forgot that it was Logan's and Carlos wedding today and James and I are suppose to be with them right now.

"Shit Logan I forgot today was your wedding! I am sorry Logan we forgot about the wedding being today after we got home drunk from the dinner rehearsal last night that we thought that was the wedding. That is why we did not set the alarm clock to wake us up" I said.

"Oh how funny Kendall. As I remember I did not forget to set my alarm clock and wake up on time for your wedding to help you out and if I might recall I did a lot of errands for you that day. I could have waken up 45 minutes before the ceremony, but because I am a good friend to you I woke up 7 hours earlier. And I asked you to help me out for my wedding and you still asleep in bed with you also lazy ass husband who is supposed to be with Carlos right now. What friends you'll are" Logan said.

"Logan I said I am sorry let me wake up James and we be there asap! I just hope James wakes up because we drank a lot last night!" I said.

"Just wake him up and get you'll butts down here NOW" Logan said all freaked out. I remember when I was like that three months ago the day of my wedding with James. I was really nervous and I had sent Logan to do some errands for me to make sure the wedding was going to be perfect that day.

"Okay bye" I said and hanged up.

I look to my left and saw my Jamie asleep on his back shirtless and he looked hot with out one. I was thinking about so many things I could do to him at that moment but I could can not act on them right now because we have to go help our friends that are getting married today.

"James baby you have to wake up right now!" I said while I shook him awake.  
>"No ten more minutes babe I am really tired I drank to much at Logan's and Carlos wedding last night" he said sleepily. I started to laugh out loud if only he knew that was the dinner rehearsal and not the wedding last night. He looked at me confused why I would be laughing at him.<p>

"Oh baby only if you knew that was not the wedding last night that was the dinner rehearsal" I said and just like that James shot up from the bed with a frown.

"Kendall you better not be shitting me. That was the wedding last night. I should know because we were the best man" James said.

" I wish I was baby. I also thought it was the wedding last night because we were both really drunk and had a lot of fun. But Logan called me about 5 minutes ago wondering where we were because we had to be with them already and it seems like he is freaking out" I said.

We heard a beeping sound coming from somewhere and it was getting really annoying. James and I looked at the table beside our bed and it was his cell phone that was making the noise telling him he had a missed call and text message.

"I have a feeling the missed calls and text messages are all from Carlos" James said.

I nodded in agreement because who else would call and text James so many times this early in the morning on a Saturday. James reached to grab his cell phone from the nightstand and open the phone to see all the text messages and missed calls.

"Shit I can not believe this" James said.

"What's wrong baby" I said.

"I have 57 missed calls and 80 text messages all from Carlos" he said.

I am guessing they are both are freaking out more than James and I did when we were getting prepared for our wedding.

"I guess we have to get up and do our duties as best mans and be with the grooms right now" I said.

"I would but I am really comfortable right where I am " he said.

"I am too babe, but we have to help Carlos and Logan the same way they helped us on our wedding day three months ago. Remember if they weren't by our side we could not be married right now with out them" I said.

"I know but my head still hurts from all the drinking last night. Could you get me some Advil for the hangover."

"Yes I can and after that we can take a shower and head out so I can help Logan and you can go help Carlos" I said. James nodded and I went in to our kitchen and got James a couple of water and Advil for his headache. When he drank them we had a quick shower and got dress as fast as we could.

James and I are excited that Carlos and Logan are getting married today but I still can't get over the fact that it was my fault it took Logan a very long time to trust Carlos and accepted to be his boyfriend. I should have been straight forward with him that morning on our first day of 7th grade and told him I was cheating on him with James but luck was not on my side when he caught me and James making out by my locker after first period. I told James that we had to be careful that Logan could catch us at any moment. And if on cue right when we started to kiss Logan and Carlos were coming around the corner at that moment we started to kiss. I remember that Logan said he hated me and never wanted to talk to me ever again. After that he ran out of the school and went back to his house. I could tell he was crying it broke my heart in millions of pieces. I tried to call him that night he never answered his cell phone that night not even picked up any calls from Carlos.

It took him about a year and half to forgive James and I but it took him a longer time to trust both of us again. I am just happy that he is talking to us and now is marrying Carlos who has been the only one he has trusted since that day except not trusting him enough to date him.

Logan's POV

I do not understand how the hell James and Kendall can forget that Carlos and mine wedding is today. I know that they were really drunk last night but it was not like Carlos and I forgot to wake up early for their wedding. I was pacing in the apartment in my pj's when there was a knock on my bedroom door. I knew it was not Carlos because he would just walk in because this is his room too and he did not even sleep with me last night. My mom, Ms. Knight, Ms. Diamond and Ms. Garcia and Katie took him to a hotel saying it was bad luck for the grooms to be together the night before their wedding. So I was stuck with all four of our dads last night. So it could be probably be my dad or Mr. Garcia or both telling me how excited they are for our wedding and how proud they were of us.

"Come in" I said. The door opened and it revealed my excited dad.

"How are you doing son?" he asked.

"I am doing good dad just a little nervous I guess. It's that James and Kendall overslept this morning and Kendall was supposed to be here 6 hours ago. I cannot believe him. Right when I started to trust him and James again" I said.

"Its okay son. I was feeling the same way when I married your mom 24 years ago. And son it has been over 6 years ago when you found out Kendall was cheating on you with James. You should be over that now because you are marrying a wonderful, over hyperactive and don't forget sexy Latino today, which you would not be marring if you were still with Kendall this very day" my dad said.

"I know dad its that I really loved Kendall and I thought I was going to be with him forever, but I am glad that I am with Carlos now he puts a smile on my face every single day and when ever I am feeling down. I do not think Kendall would have been able to do that" I said.

"No he would have not son, because he is not your other half orange Carlos is. And I remember clearly what I told you that morning when you came downstairs on the first day of 7th grade. Do you remember what I said son?" my dad asked with a smile.

Yes I do remember what he said its keeps replaying on my mind everyday when I am laying in bed next to Carlos.

"Yes dad I also remember clearly what you told me that morning. How can I forget every time I am with Carlos in bed I remember that morning and I still can not believe that I am going to marry Carlos and not Kendall" I said.

"Well son if you remember what I said can you tell me" he said with a smile.

"You told me this exactly your words 'I am glad that you are happy son. And Kendall is a very nice boy. I am glad he is your boyfriend, but you know if you'll do not work out Carlos is also a good choice for you' and you were right dad Carlos was a better choice for me" I said with a smile.

"Well son a parents knows best. And even though you said Carlos was just a crush we knew he had feelings for you. The Garcia's told us before you started to date Kendall that summer. We did not want to tell you because we thought you were going to figure it on your own that Carlos had the same feelings for you that you had for him" my dad said.

"Dad why did you and mom never told me that it could have saved me from a heart break and losing time being with Carlos" I said. I was feeling furious with my dad right now if they had already known of Carlos feelings for me why did they want me to find out by my self. I know I can be hard headed some times but who isn't.

"Son I am sorry your mom and I thought you were going to figure it out one way or another. Son calm down its your wedding day, you should not being getting mad that would ruin you perfect day that you would not know what is happening. Is that what you want?"

"No. I am sorry. It's that I am really nervous right now. I feel liking having a nervous break down right now. Can I have a hug dad?" I said.

My dad nodded his head 'yes' and I moved closer to him to hug him. I started to cry when I was in his arms. I heard the door open I looked up to the door and through my teary eyes I saw Kendall walking in. I unwrapped myself from my dad once I saw him.

"NOW YOU DECIDE TO GET HERE? WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN ?"I asked angry.

"I am sorry Logan, James and I overslept this morning. And like I told you over the phone this morning we thought the wedding was last night because we drank a lot last night" he said.

"What ever I am just happy that you are here now. Are you ready do some errands for me for tonight?" I asked.

"Yes Logan sure anything" he said.

I told him every thing I needed him to check on for me so it can be perfect for tonight when Carlos and I walk in to the reception. He left to do them and agree to meet me back here in 2 ½ hours to get ready and head to church. I really did not know what I was supposed to do during that time. I guess I can read one of my medical books. That always calms me down when I am this nervous.


	10. Chapter 10

Logan's POV

I was standing in the front of the church with Kendall by my side and James cross from us waiting for Carlos to walk down the aisle with his mom and dad. I was still nervous because Carlos still has five minutes left to leave me at the alter and it gives me also five minutes also to leave him at the alter, but I wouldn't do that to Carlos. I couldn't live with myself if I did but if he did it to me it be okay I wouldn't be mad at him at all I will understand completely if he did stand me up.

Out of sudden I was thrown out of my thoughts when I heard the song Carlos chose the enter the church with it was " The Climb" by Miley Cyrus, because at the beginning of our relationship was a total climb to where we are now. The doors open at the first verse of the song and I what I saw put the biggest smile on my face Carlos was wearing a all white suit that he bought a couple of days ago. He looked magnificent he bet all the guys that are at the church right now. He also had a big smile when he saw me in my all black suit. Carlos finally made it to the alter with his parents who also looked happy along with my parents who were staring at Carlos and his parents when they reach me.

I went to go shake Mr. Garcia hands but instead he pulled me in for a hug and whispered in my ear "please Logan make my son happy he has been in love with you for a long time and this is the happiest day of his life" I whispered back "I will Mr. Garcia I will make him the happiest person anybody has ever known" after that he separated and I went to give Mrs. Garcia a hug and a kiss which she greeted with excitedly. Mrs. Garcia also whispered something to me "I am so happy that my son choose you as his boyfriend I am glad you gave him a chance after your heartbreak with Kendall" and I whispered backed " I am glad that he waited for me a while till I got over my heartbreak" I said. We separated and I walk over to Carlos and his dad handed him over to me, which I welcome with a big smile. I leaned in to Carlos and whispered to him that he looked beautiful which made him blush when I saw him. I took his hand and walked him up to the alter to start the ceremony. The minister approaches us to begin it.

"Dear brothers and sister we are gather here today to celebrate the marriage between Logan Brandon Mitchell and Carlos Alejandro Garcia. They both have informed me that they have written their own vows and want to say it to each other in front of all their guests. So I am going to let Logan go first with the vows so Logan you have the stage" he said.

I took a deep breath and took the microphone that the minister was holding up to me. I took out the paper that I had written my vows on and I unfolded to read from it. I was kind of nervous my hands were shaking and it was noticeable because both the microphone and piece of paper where shaking in my hands uncontrollably. I don't know how I started talking but some how I did.

"Carlos, I know that at the beginning of our relationship it was kind of shaky because I had barely gotten over my previous boyfriend who broke my heart in to million of pieces. But after I accepted to date you I never ever regretted on accepting to go on a date with you because it was the best time I ever had with you. I know you waited for me for a long while when you could have gone out with any other guy or girl you wanted. But you waited for me when you never knew when I was going to get over my pervious relationship when myself did not have a clue when I was going to get over it. So what I am trying to say is that I love you and that I am glad you waited for me for almost 3 years to go on a date with you, and I cant wait to start a family with you."

When I looked up I saw tears coming down Carlos cheeks, which I reach over with my hand to wipe the off his face. I did not mean to make him cry it was not my intention but I had to tell him wanted I wanted to say to him on this day in front of our friends and family which I could hear sniffing when I finished my vows to Carlos.

I handed the microphone over to Carlos so he could say his vows to me which he accepted with a smile on his face after he wiped of the rest of his tears from his face.

"Well Logan you know I am more of a spontaneous guy and say what comes to my mind at the moment so I am going to wing this. The only thing I want to say is that I love you and that I want to let you know that I will never do anything to break your heart. And I am so happy to start our own family soon also." With that I lean down and kissed him in front of the whole church started to clap for us.

We exchange rings and " I Do's" and after the ceremony the minister presented us to the community as Mr. and Mr. Logan Brandon Mitchell. Everybody stood up and clapped for a long time.

After the ceremony was down we thanked all the guests for coming to the ceremony and we be waiting for them at the reception. Carlos and I were in the car that was taking us to the reception was going to be hold at. It was going to take 45 minutes to get there. At the mean time Carlos was sleeping on my shoulder because I was informed that by my mom and Mrs. Garcia that Carlos had not slept all night because he was so excited for the big day the next morning. While he slept I just was imagining my future with Carlos and it looked awesome.

_The end_

_A/N: I finally finished my first ever fanfiction that I have ever write on here! I might write a sequel if you'll want one! But it might take a while I have a lot to update right now!_


End file.
